Fear the Night
by Not2BForgotten
Summary: Glorfindel is brutally assaulted in Rivendell and left for dead. Mainly Glorfindel Erestor and Elrond. No romance or slash. See Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alrighty, here's a nice little LOTR story starring mainly Glorfindel, Erestor and Elrond but also has Haldir and the twins. As a warning there is some semi-graphic(mostly violence) attempted assault so be warned. Otherwise the usual disclaimer that I don't own this. There are only 3 chapters and they're all written so no fears of it going on Hiatus. Don't forget to review! ^_^**

Glorfindel stretched and yawned before picking up another piece of parchment. The hour was late; the moon easing towards its setting almost. He stood and found himself a fresh candle lighting it then extinguishing the weary and used one of previous. He should retire and rest. He should have gone hours ago for the night but still he participated in the most productive form of procrastination he'd ever experienced. As he sat down to another document, one of dozens that needed to be done but weren't truly urgent, he was forced to admit the truth to himself. He was avoiding going home. The ritual of ending each day by returning to his empty lonely home was wearing on his soul tremendously of late. It was an experience that was driving him to remain at his duties longer and longer each night just to avoid.

His actions were beginning to show signs that were getting noticed. Elrond had come very early in the night and bade him get some rest saying he'd been looking unusually weary and scolded him for working too hard. Erestor had been more tactful inquiring as to what might be bothering him that he work so late. He'd merely repeated his spiel about doing his duty like everyone else. Erestor was not convinced but did not push either. By his own choice his office was quite distant and secluded from most; chosen partly for the quiet and partly because the quickest path back to his home was through his favorite section of the gardens. It made for a refreshing walk after a long day. Two documents worth of work later his eyes were drifting shut then snapping open again begging for rest. Faintly he heard approaching foot steps but in his exhaustion his mind did not truly register them.

He was in a state of half-sleep when the first blow landed, a total surprise, to his right temple eliciting a cry of pain as he crashed to the ground with his chair and head bouncing on the stone flooring. He lay stunned stars dancing in his vision as two strong arms wrapped around his waist and his neck cutting off his air supply almost completely as he was lifted up and dragged from the balcony over looking the gardens into his office. Glorfindel felt himself thrown across his desk, mostly clear as he'd been working on the balcony, the edge striking him across the back of his hips pain erupting like fire.

"I tried so hard, so hard to make you see me, to show my intentions…" his attacker began to ramble bearing his weight down against Glorfindel's body making him squirm in pain as the desk edge pressed deeper.

"Months now I've been trying to make you know my desires…no more…" his attacker pushed Glorfindel fully onto the desk climbing on top of him straddling his hips ignoring the grunts of pain from the elf below him.

"I'm done waiting…I'm done trying…tonight I'm taking what I want…" the haze of pain lifted the stars fading from his vision enough that Glorfindel felt his limbs obey him once more and began to struggle fiercely receiving a harsh back hand followed by his wrists being forced to the hardwood beneath him above his head.

"Stop struggling or I will make you suffer! Nothing will stop me from getting what I want!" his attacker hissed shifting his weight forward to suck crudely on the side of his neck. Fear flooded Glorfindel's system with adrenaline and he bucked and twisted sharply crying out as something in his back tore as he dumped his attacker to the floor. He rolled to the floor landing on his knees his back muscles quivering with pain as he crawled forward unable to bring himself to stand. Escape. He had to escape. He needed help.

He barely made it a few feet when a hand buried in his long unbraided hair yanking him back and to his feet. He fought and struggled against the male feeling a hand encircle his wrist squeezing harder and harder as he slowly lost ground, being dragged backward, until he felt himself once more thrown to the desk. His wrists were again pinned above his head going numb from the crushing weight upon them his attacker forcing a sloppy kiss to his lips. Glorfindel fought and struggled as best he could with what little movement he could manage biting down hard on the assailant's lip. The elf screamed yanking just out of range of his teeth and crushed Glorfindel's left wrist in his grip and slammed it down on the desk again with all his strength snapping the bone audibly. Glorfindel screamed and bucked fire searing through his back making his attempts weak only to be rewarded with a dizzying blow to the temple once more.

"I could have been your lover! This could have been pleasurable for us both but no. You ignored me and now you will not enjoy this. Now I am not your lover…I'm your owner" his attacker growled yanking the loose fit shirt open breaking most of the toggles before pinning his wrist once more as he suckled and kissed down his chest.

"No..d-don't…don't want….this" Glorfindel attempted haltingly his head spinning vision darkened from the pain in his skull.

"I don't care what you want anymore" was the only answer. Glorfindel cried out as his attacker bit down hard splitting his flesh then kissed and licked all around the wound before moving to a new area and biting down again.

"Stop it! Stop this! Help! Someone hel..gggh" he choked and kicked out as the hands encircled his throat cutting off everything even the tiniest wisps of air. Everything around him dulled and slowed. His body grew heavy and his sight dim. He could faintly feel one hand at his throat now and the other moved to his breeches having unlaced them and slipped inside the cloth.

Unbidden tears slipped through his now clenched eyelids. Not this. Please not this. He could hear laughter somewhere above him the hand in his breeches pushing further and further against his boundaries sending a stronger rush of tears from his eyes feeling helpless and hopeless as the deadened sensation grew through his body. He was about to give up to the darkness wanting to not be conscious for this when his mind sparked with a realization. His hands were unrestrained. Out of desperate fear alone was he able to muster the strength and slam his right fist against the jaw of his attacker hard and unexpected enough to throw him to the floor by the desk once more. Glorfindel rolled off intending to land on his feet and run but his legs buckled instantly and from instinct he hit the ground with his left wrist held out. He screamed as the bones ground together for a moment then slipped and the scent of blood filled his nostrils fire consuming his arm. He crawled forward sobbing with pain and fear his left arm now clutched close to his stomach as everything wavered and spun around him. Run. He had to run. It was all he could do; and that barely.

He never saw it coming as the heavily booted foot slammed into his stomach sending him sprawling a foot away onto his back with a shout. The elf kicked and kicked shouting at him but it all whirled away in the rushing of blood in his ears, lungs burning for air until suddenly the kicking stopped leaving him breathless and barely aware as pain surged and ebbed through him like the incoming tide. He gave only a whimper as he was flipped onto his stomach, face forced to the stone floor breaking his nose blood spurting as his breeches were yanked down to his knees.

"No…please…" he coughed his throat constricted and burning from the fast swelling. He scrabbled at the stone floor of his office as he heard the rustling of breeches being unlaced succeeding only in tearing a fingernail from its bed.

"Be still!" the elf bellowed bashing a fist against the back of his head making it bounce off the stone. Exhaustion clawed at him threatening to drag him to the abyss and he so wanted to surrender. He tried to move, tried to save himself but his body would only tremble and hurt moistening his cheeks with tears. He couldn't stop this.

Everything blurred and faded. He couldn't quite grasp reality; didn't want to. All was dark and fuzzy to his vision. He felt so weak. He wasn't sure what the other elf was doing now until he felt flaccid flesh press against his own and let out a sob of despair. There was a stilted rocking motion coupled with sporadic sharp bites to the back of his shoulders and neck then it suddenly all stopped replaced by a shout of rage. Glorfindel had no chance to even try to discover what was going on now as he was jerked to his knees a hand in his hair, several strands pulling free, and a fist colliding with his jaw. He tried to throw up his right arm to block the blows but the elf just grabbed that arm and threw it back against the desk out of his way cracking several small bones in it. Glorfindel reacted on instinct and desperation kicking out hitting the shin of his attacker throwing them both off balance and tumbling to the ground. He heard the shriek of metal grating on metal before a mind shattering blow crashed against his temple instantly slicing open the flesh.

"All your fault! It's all your fault!" the elf screamed at him with every blow that battered Glorfindals skull. Pain consumed him pushing out even the fear as it overwhelmed him. He couldn't hear his or the other elf's screaming through the agony ripping through his body.

The last thing he was aware of was being thrown through the air crashing against his chair shattering it beneath him and fire in his side.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Erestor stretched and yawned as he walked through the hallway listening to the birds sing their first songs of morning. He had woken early this morning having slept restlessly with a feeling of unease and decided to take advantage of it to watch the sunrise and have his first cup of tea in the peaceful ambience of first light. His mind mulled over, mildly worried, his friend Glorfindel. Something was bothering the elder elf but he wouldn't admit to it. He knew Elrond was worried as well though he had reverted to scolding him for overworking like he were a child. Erestor chuckled at the thought. He suspected that all Glorfindel needed were the right words at the right time to soothe the ailing in his mind. Whatever the cause. He made it his mission today to determine what it was that tormented his friend.

A moment's more thought and he changed direction intending to head to the garden section he knew Glorfindel walked through to get to and from his office and home. He would give the elf no way to avoid his questions or his council this day. To get to the garden path from his current location he had to pass the actual office and as he did so he gave it a passing glance noticing annoyance the flicker of ever burning candle light.

"That fool didn't even go home this time" he grumbled turning and letting himself into the office. He wouldn't let it go this time. His blood froze the second he stepped inside.

The office was in shambles books, scrolls, anything from the desk now on the floor; candles burned down to stubs their hot wax seared to the floor and splashes of blood on several walls. The iron fireplace pike lye in the middle of the room stained with blood and bits of flesh and hair stuck to it's points. Erestor's eyes were solely fixed inescapable on Glorfindel himself. He lay beside the desk mostly on his side but slightly leaned onto his back, one arm slung forward the other awkwardly thrown behind him legs slightly bent surrounded by the shattered remnants of the oak chair. His breeches were moderately torn and pulled down to his knees and his shirt torn open; the toggles snapped from their tethers strewn about the room. He was ghostly pale except where numerous large deep bruises marred him. The print of a vicious grip of the hand painted his neck and both wrists, the left suspiciously doubled in size at least, while boot prints and bite marks were found all down his chest and stomach.

"Oh Eru Glorfindel!" he gasped running forward slamming his tea mug to the desk not seeing if it actually made it and dropped to his knees before his friend. The morning was exceptionally warm warning of summer Glorfindel felt cold as ice as Erestor pressed a palm to his bruised forehead. He could feel harsh tremors racking his battered frame. What held his attention firstly was the large pool of blood around his head; well on its way to dried. He rolled him onto his back gently, breath catching in his throat at the sight of the gash reaching from an inch past his ear all the way to the corner of his eye, severe and bloody and the thick chunk of wood that had deeply pierced his side just above the hip.

"Oh mellon-nin" Erestor scanned down his half bare lets seeing bruises and a few cuts on the inner leg where buttocks met thigh then his arms looking for severe wounds. His being filled with a rage that turned his vision red seeing the pristine white bone from his left wrist pierced through the skin of the top of his forearm.

"Glorfindel, Glorfindel wake." He tried softly brushing stained strands of golden hair from his slack swollen face. He had not expected a response; nor did he get one.

He tried to touch his mind, offer a sense of safety without him waking but he was in too deep' too withdrawn and shrouded by pain to be reached. Torn between rage and sorrow he worked Glorfindel's breeches back into place pulling the shirt back into place mostly. He then wrapped the cloak he'd grabbed to protect against the morning chill out of habit rather than necessity around Glorfindel so he was fully coved and gathered him into his arms. With a sense of fear and dread he took down the hall, checking to make sure it was clear before turning each corner. Glorfindel had been left like that long enough for most of the blood to dry. His attacker was still roaming free for help would have been provided far sooner had the attack been interrupted. What he feared most though as he carried his eerily silent friend was that there were no visitors or strangers in Rivendell; hadn't been for some time. The attacker was one of their own. It was the deciding factor that lead him to bring Glorfindel to his private chambers rather than the healer's ward.

Erestor bolted his chamber door behind him before laying Glorfindel out on the center of his bed. His heart was icy with terror. With injuries like that which Glorfindel had he should have been in immense pain and expressing it so yet he'd remained totally silent during the trip to the chamber. He now the only sound he made was the harsh struggle for breath. There was nothing he could do for the bad swelling at his throat but he was able to clear away the crusted blood from his broken nose hoping it might help. As soon as he felt Glorfindel would not perish if he looked away Erestor scribbled out a hasty message folding it tightly and went to find a messenger; taking a key to his room with him for he bolted it behind him.

"Take this to Lord Elrond immediately. Tis for his eyes only and it is urgent" he snarled hurriedly to the first attendant he found then ran back to his chamber without checking that his instructions were followed.

He sighed as he reentered his room and went immediately to Glorfindel relieved to see his still breathed, albeit greatly labored. He began to prepare his friend for Elrond's healing attentions gently pulling off the ruined shirt and then his breeches covering him with the thick warm blankets of his bed to keep him warm. Once this was done he retrieved water and a hand towel and started to clean away the blood. He was no healer but in all his years he'd learned the basics and what a healer would need done in preparation for their work. Time seemed to drag on slowly. Glorfindel trembled violently now his flesh feeling even colder to touch as he slipped deeper and deeper into shock. Erestor hurriedly grabbed coals from the hearth into a warming pot and slipped it beneath the blankets trying to provide more warmth feeling useless.

"Hold on mellon-nin, just hold on a little longer" he whispered as he went back to scrubbing the blood.

"Erestor" the door snapped open and shut abruptly startling Erestor so that he grabbed at a small dagger he'd been sharpening recently from the side table ready to defend until recognition sunk into his mind.

"Elrond" he breathed out feeling a sense of relief spreading through his chest. The Rivendell Lord further entered the room further his brow furrowing at the sight of the Balrog slayer.

"How long has he been like this?" he snapped pushing his counselor out of the way as the healer in him kicked into play as he pulled back the coverings.

"Several hours I would guess, the blood on him was mostly dry and there was a large pool of blood that was also nearly dried" his voice cracked slightly. Elrond let out a whispered curse trailing his fingers as gently as possible over Glorfindel's ribs.

"Oh mellon-nin" his eyes closed for a moment struggling to keep his emotions reigned in.

"Nearly all his ribs are broken" he growled tracing the bones of his right arm next spending a great deal of time at the hand.

Erestor paced and stared on in fearful uselessness. There had to be something more he could do besides stand back and wait. Time passed almost not at all as Elrond worked methodically and thoroughly moving from wound to wound. Erestor fetched cold water, hot water, bandages, whatever Elrond asked of him and yet he still felt useless. He held Glorfindel still when the healer pulled the chunk of wood from his side and again when the bone in his wrist was forced back into his body and realigned yet he had not been needed for either task. Glorfindel made no response to anything. Not a sound.

"By Eru what did this?" Elrond hissed angrily seeing the mighty gash starting just behind and above Glorfindel's left ear and curving all the way around to mid-eyebrow between the actual brow and edge of the eyelid.

"A fireplace pike." A round of swearing.

"There are cracks to the bone here" A sense of despair filled the room. They both knew that most soldiers with cracks to their skull bone seldom ever woke up. Elrond finished applying salves and stitching the wounds then leaned back several hours after starting exhausted.

"I've done my best for him" He stood wearily and went to the wash basin to clean his hands of his work.

"What about the uh" Erestor stumbled nervously over his words.

"It appears to have been very close but from what I can tell it didn't happen" They both sighed in relief.

"Perhaps the attack was interrupted" Elrond ventured as he moved Glorfindel to the day sofa then began to change the bloodied sheets with the help of Erestor.

"No, I don't think so, there was no indication of such and if that were so Glorfindel would not have been left like that for hours. More likely he was so hard to subdue that when his attacker finally succeeded he failed to perform" They pulled the sheets tight then moved Glorfindel back to the bed pulling the thick warm blankets up to his shoulders to warm his broken body.

"Whichever it is you must stay here with him today. He is very weak and needs constant watching and the attacker is likely to try again" Erestor nodded in agreement.

"I will not leave his side" he declared pulling a cushioned chair over to the side the bed and settled in it with a dagger nearby.

"Summon me immediately if he worsens or with much luck, awakens" Elrond took his leave wearily mulling over how to find Glorfindel's attacker knowing his friend was safe with Erestor keeping vigil.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: No reviews T_T so sad. But alas, here is chapter 2 anyways. Show me some love and review!**

Chapter 2

Day. It was sunny and oh so warm as summer gained strength and winter waned; yet he felt no warmth. No matter how it tried to warm him, to soothe him, he would deny it satisfaction. Deny it utterly. He couldn't bring himself to find joy in anything whilst his friend lay so horrifically beaten. The image of how he'd found Glorfindel played over and over in his head. Tormenting him. His fingers traced the bruise on his arms left by the rough hands of his attacker idly. It never should have happened. Rivendell was a refuge; A place of healing. If one was not safe here where would they be? He sighed heavily and moved to the mortar and pestle crushing another batch of herbs following the instructions left by Elrond.

Erestor sighed once more feeling so weary. But a few hours had passed and yet it felt as if it had been days. Hourly he changed every poultice and salve, checked the bandage for the puncture in his side which still bleed sluggishly, and renewed the coals in the hot pans for his friend hardly seemed able to maintain warmth. He pressed a palm to his swollen marred forehead scowling at the chill it still held. He would never heal properly he couldn't be kept warm. He finished applying the salves and fresh bandages then paced the room for a while impatiently thinking of ways to aid Glorfindel's healing. Were circumstances different he would climb into the blankets with him to help warm him but he could not do that and be ready to fight for his friend's life at the same time. He went to his storage trunk and pulled out every spare blanket he had throwing it over his friend hoping but doubting they would help.

"Wake Glorfindel, please wake mellon-nin" he whispered into the stricken elf's ear a hand pressed once more to his forehead. He could feel the maelstrom of pain fear and exhaustion like a shield blocking his mind and soul from even the slightest glimpse. He struggled to push through it and reach the mind. He may not be able to coax him to wake for the severity of his injuries so near to their cause but maybe he could give the Balrog slayer a bit of peace.

He slumped back head pounding body aching and heart clenched with copied fear his attempt failing with great consequence to him. Glorfindel was too deeply withdrawn and shrouded by the pain and fear. He sat back slumping slightly his body shaking from the attempt.

"I did not realize I could not leave you alone for your foolishness Erestor" Elrond admonished entering the room with frightening silence startling the counselor.

"I had to try. He hurts so badly. I needed to give him a bit of respite" Erestor defended himself voice hampering his attempt with it's shaking.

"Drink this it will steady you" Elrond brewed up a tea and gave it to Erestor before moving to check Glorfindel once more.

"I have tried to make him warm but it is as if I wrap him in ice and snow for he remains chill" Erestor explained worriedly sipping his tea obediently.

"He has lost much blood. It will be some time before his body can be warmed once more. Continue with the coals for it is all we can do. His breathing has improved" Elrond replaced the covers finished with his check and turned back to Erestor looking a bit strengthened.

"Aye, it eased an hour or so after you applied the salve, though I fear that is all that has improved." A thick silence filled the room not uncomfortable yet hardly easy.

"Oh no…" Elrond suddenly pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"What? What's wrong?" Erestor looked baffled at Elronds sudden ailing.

"Elrohir and Elledan were supposed to spend the day with Glorfindel today! How am I to keep them away now?" both their shoulders slumped in dismay. The twins were tenaciously persistent and a refusal would only spur them to investigate. They couldn't be allowed to see him like this.

"Can you tell them you had to send him on an urgent journey?" Erestor suggested.

"They would find his horse in the stables to confirm…or try to follow him. They've done that before" Elrond grumbled.

"Perhaps the truth then? That there was an unexpected battle while he was on patrol and is injured? That's partly true at least." Contemplative silence filled the room.

"That would probably be best. I will fetch the ingredients for broth. Try your best to get him to swallow some of it down. He needs all the strength that can be mustered"

A short time later and Elrond found himself in a fresh change of clothes looking perfectly calm and kempt as if nothing had happened. It was one of many skills that made him excel at lording over Rivendell yet it brought him much pain. Here he was acting as if all were right with the world while Glorfindel lay gravely, possibly mortally, wounded. It felt like he were disgracing one of his closest friends by giving no acknowledgement to his suffering. As he sat pushing the food on his breakfast plate about lacking appetite with his fork his mind brooded over his friends. He had once been asked which was more cherished, more needed to him; Glorfindel or Erestor. He forgot why the subject had come up and it was a perfectly friendly conversation. He had merely expressed that he could not choose one for they were both equal and different. Erestor refined his mind and designs while Glorfindel did his bidding and took those plans to accomplishment. He could not and would not manage without them both.

"Good morning Ada!" Elledan and Elrohir chimed leaping into their chairs energetically and began to shovel food onto it.

"Oh today is going to be a great day!" Elrohir began excitedly, "Glorfindel said he'd take us fishing and let us ride that new red stallion he got last month and then he'd spar with us and said if we wanted he'd ride with us through the forest to look for ents and….Ada what is wrong?" Elrond gulped. He was not surprised that Elrohir noticed his dismay despite his best efforts to hide it.

"I am afraid you will not be able to spend today with Glorfindel my sons" his heart sank with the dropping of their faces suddenly saddened.

"But why?" Elledan ventured worriedly.

"For last night, late at night, Glorfindel was attack and is greatly hurt. Only Erestor and I may see him today and we mustn't speak of this to anyone" Elrond explained haltingly. With his twins the truth would do better than a sugar coated falsehood.

"Why is it a secret Ada if Glorfindel was hurt in battle?" Elrohir pushed. Elrond closed his eyes wearily. He had feared this would happen.

"Glorfindel was not hurt in battle my child, he was here and I fear his attacker may return to hurt him again" he prayed that his children would not grow fearful of those around him for this truth.

"Oh" The only response. The rest of the meal was spent in heavy silence. Elrond continued to brood over how he would find the culprit and still keep Rivendell running smoothly for he could not stop his duty to it for the time it would take to fully devote to Glorfindel.

After a bit of time his sons finished their breakfast and slunk away in silence unnoticed by him while he finally brought himself to eat his now cold food. He didn't want it but he would need the nourishment. The day was going to be long and hard. He spent the few hours after his meal pushing through some tedious tasks agreeing to trades, requests for supplies and scouting rosters and the likes. His mind however was fully occupied by thoughts of Glorfindel. After he finished his token paperwork he chose to walk about the grounds of Rivendell seeming in peaceful repose while truly watching those around him looking for signs of strange behavior or guilt. He kept his walk neither slow nor fast keen eyes ever searching; For naught. None showed signs of suspicion. With a sinking feeling of defeat he returned to his office intending to do a few more of his duties he couldn't avoid before returning to Glorfindel. He was maybe ten minutes into his work again, wishing he could just abandon it, when he heard footsteps enter.

"Greetings Elrond" Haldir chimed with an easy smile. Elrond looked up swiftly and immediately Haldir, ever the astute, picked up on his sense of unease and the look of exhaustion he tried so hard to hide his smile slipping away.

"What ails you for I sense you are deeply troubled" Elrond leaned back tiredly in his hardwood chair. Haldir could always see when he was ill at ease no matter how well he tried to hide it.

"If you would shut the door Haldir and I will tell you all" Elrond decided after a moment's pause. He trusted the elf entirely. Haldir looked at him surprised for he was never one to close the door. He was always welcoming those whom would wish to speak with him.

"Tell me" he settled into a chair the door now shut.

"Late last night Glorfindel was attacked" Elrond began part of his mind eager to deny it.

"I was not aware Glorfindel was in the regions of battle?" Haldir mused slightly confused having been told the elf remained in Rivendell for a time.

"He was not. The attacked happened in his office and though that failed it was of….sexual nature" he hesitated at that. He had not wanted to let it be known but Haldir could help to find the culprit and to do so would need the full truth and was one of great discretion. He wouldn't shame Glorfindel with gossip.

"The attacker was unsuccessful?" he needed reassurance. He had to know for sure he'd heard it right.

"Indeed, I saw no indication of success though I believe it came very close" Elrond scrubbed a hand through his unbraided hair. A sigh of relief.

"How does he fare? Is he awake? Perhaps he can describe his attacker and aid our search?" Plans began to formulate in Haldir's mind.

"He fares poorly indeed. I fear he may never wake for wound to his head" Haldir jumped out of his chair instantly heart filled with fear.

"I would see him at once!" Elrond nodded understandingly.

"In secret he is kept in Erestor's chambers" Haldir turned on his heel storming toward the chamber.

It took him no time at all to get to the door of Erestor's room and none crossed his path on the way due to the still early hour when he found his path blocked. Before the door with a students staff with blade tip guarding it silently was Elladen.

"Excuse me Elladen I need to get in there" he tried to skirt around the boy but he glared and smacked his shin with his staff.

"No one but Ada and Erestor can go in there!" Elladen snarled. Haldir sighed. He didn't have time for this.

"Elladen I am going in there. I have to get in there and speak with Erestor!" he let a drip of sharpness seep into his voice. Elladen was unaffected.

"No. Only Erestor and Ada are permitted lest the attacker return" Haldir admired the loyalty but he wasn't going to be delayed any longer. He strode forward to force his way past expecting it to be easy. It wasn't until he was but a foot away from Elladen whom was preparing to strike when the blow to the back of his head bringing dancing stars to his vision that he realized his error. Elrohir had been in hiding.

0o0o0o0

Elrond scrubbed at a headache. It was exhausting pretending to be carefree and free of worry when all his thoughts were consumed by fear for Glorfindel. He could find no clues about whom had attacked him. Would they return to try their violent advances or perhaps to simply kill him in a rage for failing the first time? It troubled him. It had been a few hours since he'd sent Haldir to Erestor and Glorfindel and he'd not returned. He found that strange having expected a report on how they fared. He sighed concluding he would just have to go himself.

He chose to side-track to his chambers for a moment's peaceful solitude. He scrubbed his face with cool water feeling it soothe and refresh him slightly and poured a draught of sweet wine sipping it. He sauntered toward a padded chair when he tripped over something spilling his wine over his robes. He grumbled setting the now empty glass on the dresser and went to his massive wardrobe opened it and grabbed a new tunic then turned to change and froze eyes going wide.

"Haldir! Why are you in my wardrobe?" he questioned opening the wardrobe door once more. Haldir sat slumped at the bottom ankles and wrists tied, an eye black with a massive lump at his left temple and a row of bruises along his jaw. He glared angry as he was wedged free of the wardrobe and unbound.

"What took you so long! Do you realize how stuffy it is to sit tied in a wardrobe!" Haldir let loose a string of curses rubbing the feeling back into his hands.

"Why were you in there? Who attacked you?" Elrond questioned again.

"Your twins. Elrohir and Elladen seem to have taken up guardianship of Glorfindel and are attacking anyone but yourself and Erestor that desire entrance" Elrond groaned uplifting his gaze to the ceiling. He should have known this would happen once he'd told them Glorfindel was attacked.

"My sincerest apologies. They often entertain grand notions. Though I don't know how to punish them for this. It's only done from loyalty." Haldir would sympathize later. His head still hurt from Elrohir's blows.

Together they went and found three other people, mostly curious passerbys, locked in closets. They were liberated with stammered apologies and no explanation. Haldir hurried them on with a long denied eagerness. They found Elladen, appearing alone, at the door once more looking over confident. No doubt Elrohir waited in hiding again. In the presence of their father however they were allowed to pass unhindered. They were ordered to their rooms for the day though no one was illusioned to think they would obey.

"How fares he now Erestor?" he leaned over him pleased to see that while cool to the touch the shivering had lessened and he seemed more stable. He turned to mix together a tea to strengthen him. Haldir had a fey look on his face seeing the severity of Glorfindel's condition.

"What do we know? Who did this?" he demanded. The rage that burned through his chest seeing Glorfindel so battered and broken was almost uncontrollable.

"We know little. It happened late last night and Glorfindel was left alive and the attempt failing but there's no indication it was because of interruption" Erestor explained.

"See if he can drink this this time" he commanded Erestor. He choked and gagged as the warm liquid slipped down his throat.

"None knew of the attack except the people in the room and the twins so there is no chance of a witness" Elrond spat frustrated.

"We must either wait for a second attack or set a trap for the criminal then" Haldir declared.

"Traps are difficult when you don't know the enemy. We haven't even knowledge of if there was only one attacker" there was silence.

"Let him rest and heal a few days more. There be unconfirmed rumor of the attack. Just enough rumor that Glorfindel has been attacked and the attacker is known. It will make him nervous and likely to expose himself. Then we will strike" Erestor and Elrond nodded in agreement. The plan was good.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the review! To clear up I forgot(I just realized) Glorfindel's attacker is half-elven, and therefore half-human and much bulkier/heavy then a pureblooded elf would be and while in a fair fight Glorfindel would have won the idea I attempted to portray was that the first blow to the head was severe enough to keep him from putting up a proper defense. anyways, here's the last chapter, hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 3

Darkness. It surrounded him. Smothered him. He clawed at the darkness. He had to escape it. It wasn't right. Fear seeped through his being. He needed to run. Hide. Get away. Voices floated around him undistinguished. The world around him was blurry. Pain shot through his body. Everywhere. It was everywhere. Overwhelming him. Consuming him. Shooting through his chest and back. His head felt as if it were split in half. Surely he must be dying. He squirmed trying to escape the pain fire scouring through his body. In the distance he heard a pitiful whimper weak and feeble of strength. Voices surrounded him all of a sudden and panic surged through him. A vile face flashed through his mind causing a thrill of terror. He struggled to sit up barely getting his head off the pillow turning side to side in hope of escape.

Voices all around. A touch to his forehead the palm warm against him. He pulled away from them groaning at the pain from movement. He tried to lift an arm to swat away his attacker more blurred images of that…that elf he didn't know…but even as it shook to move someone pushed it back down. Calling him.

"Glorfindel, Glorfindel can you hear me?" they sounded so far away. He couldn't quite make out the words. He pulled away desperate to escape the onslaught but his body trembled and refused to respond to him. What little efforts he made ceased and all drifted around him for a time.

"Glorfindel? Are you awake? Can you hear me mellon-nin?" the voice was back. How long had he been drifting? Another voice joined the first. In some distant portion of his mind he knew these voices but his head hurt so bad. He couldn't think.

"Glorfindel friend open your eyes" he struggled to obey. He had to know what was going on around him. They were so heavy. He didn't think he could manage but finally the lids opened. The light hurt his head and he whimpered with pain crushing his eyes shut again. His whole body went slack and he began to drift again.

"No friend, do not sleep yet Glorfindel, open your eyes again" the voice was insistent and he couldn't defy it. Everything blurred around him in a miasma of colors. He felt sick.

"There we are friend. It is good to see you awake" Familiar. The voice was familiar. Trusted. He tried to sit up. The spinning he had to make it stop. He groaned and a spike of pain went through his skull making black spots dance before his vision.

"Drink this friend, it will ease the pain, Glorfindel? Drink" a cup was pressed to his lips and something cool and sweet with a strange after taste he didn't find pleasant. Twice he tried to turn away from the drink but it followed and so he finished it. The pain eased.

"Is that better Glorfindel?" with the fade of pain so did a layer of haze dissipate.

"E'r'stor?" he coughed and whimpered.

"I'm here Glorfindel. Is the pain better?" his gaze wavered glazed and wandering as if they were unable to fixate but there was a shaky nod. Again he was assailed with a fear and the feel of vulnerability lying here and fought to sit up.

"Have to…" he muttered.

"Glorfindel lie still" Erestor tried to push him down again but the struggles increased a taint of panic in his eyes again.

"Have to…s'comng…" he tossed his head and fought to sit up whimpering from the pain it caused him.

"Glorfindel lie still please! You are safe" he was beyond hearing now.

"Away…have…get'way" he tried to push Erestor away now breathing harsh and rapid tears of fear starting down his cheeks. It was to this that Elrond burst into the room having been fetched by Haldir as soon as the blonde showed signs of waking.

"What happened?" Elrond rushed forward fearing a dire turn of events.

"He's disoriented and scared" it was difficult to keep Glorfindel on his back for fear of aggravating the numerous injuries. A warm moist palm pressed to his forehead a mind connecting to his own and flooding him with a sense of calm. His gaze drifted sluggish above him and locked into place.

"Elrond…where….what…" he rasped overwhelmed with confusion.

"You're in Erestor's home" he could feel fear welling up in his stricken friend once more and tried to push it back with his own sense of calm.

"S'coming…he's…coming" his head lifted weakly as if to try and rise but fell back to the pillow eyes drifting shut exhaustion taking him again.

"Stay awake Glorfindel. Tell me, who's coming, Glorfindel who is coming?" with luckiest of luck he would say a name. Identify his attacker.

"Don't…Don't know…who..who" his head lolled to the side eyes barely open now.

"Sleep friend, sleep and heal" Elrond bade. A surge of panic welled up abruptly and he jerked from sleep mere seconds after attaining it.

"S'come..don't…don't' let him…t-touch me…don't let…" he could barely get in a breath for the pain it cause and the panic surging through him.

"Shhh, you are safe Glorfindel sleep in peace we will protect you" Sleep took him.

0o0o0o0

He paced impatient and enraged. This was wrong. It was all so wrong. He had planned it so well. He'd known Glorfindel was remaining late beyond all reasonable hour and that they would be alone. Being in Rivendell he'd anticipated that the elf would not keep up his guard and had been correct. He'd rushed in and struck a stunning blow before his presence had been known and won himself the upper hand. He'd known that Glorfindel was a formidable warrior and that he would not win in a fight if the elf were ever given a chance to truly fight and so had strove to incapacitate him immediately. He had been successful on all accounts. He'd gained entry undetected and delivered a blow that was nearly incapacitating. Enough so that Glorfindel had been unable to liberate himself and was subdued after a moderate struggle. Then his mind came to his one and only failure face flushing with shame and rage. When his moment of success had come. The moment when he would get all he'd ever longed for arrived he'd been unable to perform.

He was immortally humiliated yet he felt the desire even stronger than before now. It was agony. There had to be a way to fix this. The rumors were flying all about the attack. Some said that Glorfindel was mortally wounded while others said the wounds were not mortal but still severe. Some were even saying he'd woken and named his attacker. He didn't know what to belief and was racked with nervous fear. Either way he had no doubt Glorfindel was being closely guarded. He was greatly liked and had few if any enemies among his people. And then it came to him. An idea so brilliant and glorious he surged with arousal. He could still have his prize. He could slay his guardians and steal Glorfindel away to a cabin he knew of only two day's ride from here. None would suspect it and he could fulfill all his past and future desires at a moment's notice. Yes. That was just what to do and he entertained in his mind all that he would do with Glorfindel once he was recovered enough as he strapped on a dagger and half length sword. He would steal him tonight.

0o0o0o0

Erestor sighed heavily in the darkness. He'd extinguished the candles and lamps of the room long ago relying on moonlight hoping the darkness would aid Glorfindel's rest. He had only partially woken since his first and even then it was half conscious at best and always confused and disoriented. He was each time plagued with a fear that his attacker was coming for him again, or perhaps that he was still in the midst of the first attack, but could not identify who was attacking. He nibbled on some sharp cheese feeling a midnight hunger and observed his friend in the quiet. It pained him to see the warrior so fearful and so badly hurting. Haldir and Elrond had taken up sleep in the spare bedrooms deeming it best that one remain in the room with Glorfindel to monitor his condition and in case he woke while two remained as reinforcements in case of attack alternating who remained awake. They did not expect a second attack so soon after the first, only three days past, but they were unwilling to risk it. In attempt to distract himself from his friend's pain he contemplated some chores he could do in the morn for the house. He prided himself in his home's maintenance and kept the hinges regularly greased and repaired any flooring that creaked. This became his downfall. He did not hear as the intrude entered or crept toward him.

The attack was swift and silent the blade whipping at him powerfully striking him with the flat of it to the side of his head. He gave a faint shout of pain stars sparkling in his vision as he fell to the floor the chair overturning with a thud. Lights flared to life from other parts of the house and the intruder rushed to Glorfindel shaking his shoulders to rouse him. He moaned eyes fluttering open without being able to focus. He didn't know what was going on. Everything was dark and blurred but he could see the shadows of light too. There was someone by him pulling him upright not quite gently.

"Come we must go 'Findel" the voice whispered harshly. It was a familiar nickname that only his closest of friend yet he didn't trust it. Something was wrong.

"Tired….sleep…" he mumbled trying to lay back down. The speaker jerked him to his feet sharply and he cried out in pain legs buckling under him.

"Get up! You must come with me" the hiss was angry and hot against his ear as he felt himself hefted his arm over the other's shoulder. Light flared all about him strong now burning his eyes.

"Let him go!" through the haze Glorfindel could see the blurred and wavering forms of Haldir and Elrond their swords held ready. They had been unable to rest plagued with thought and so had remained awake and heard the thump of the overturning chair and Erestor's cry.

Before them was the culprit slender sharp face and blonde hair tied tightly braided with Glorfindel pressed against him an arm held over his shoulder, the only thing keeping Glorfindel on his feet. A groan drew their attention to a few feet in front of the attacker where Erestor was struggling to gain his knees but wavered and shook like a drunken human. His arms gave out and he fell back to the floor with a groan. Haldir gritted his teeth edging closer to his fallen comrade.

"Stay away! I'm taking Findel with me! He belongs with me!" he growled a blade flashing to rest over Glorfindel's throat. Haldir paused.

"You will not harm him" Elrond demanded. Glorfindel stared at them all confused eyes glazed unable to track what was going on around him. He was pulled backwards again his legs buckling from the effort being dragged towards the exit. His head lolled forward fading again.

"Don't worry Glorfindel, I will get you home and you can rest" the assailant reassured backing closer to the door. Elrond snarled a shiver crawling up his spine. This young elf intended to take Glorfindel for a second attempt rather than kill him.

"He's not going anywhere with you!" Elrond advanced only to stop as the stranger pressed the knife against Glorfindel's neck drawing a thin line of blood. Haldir and Elrond tensed angrily.

"Don't you touch him!" Elrond charged swinging his sword but the assailant darted away dragging a cry of pain from his captive. He was now closer to the door than before. Nearly there. He had two horses tied and waiting to make their escape. He would have to bind Glorfindel to it to keep him seated for he was too weak to even stay conscious for long. He felt a pang of regret for being so violent towards him but he would be redeemed soon. He could afford to be gentle and tender soon.

"We won't let you go" another groan. Erestor fought to his hands and knees trembling and tried to crawl. He had to warn the others. Everything spun around him his stomach twisting with nausea.

"Erestor" Haldir called afraid at how heavily the wound at his head bled.

"H'ldir?" he tried to move towards the familiar voice but found himself tumbling down again. Everything spun so fast. He shambled towards the voice or so he thought until the booted foot slammed into his gut sending him sprawling away. He rolled into someone's legs and felt himself being pushed behind them dark spots dancing before his eyes.

"Stay there Erestor!" the voice was Haldir's.

"I'm taking him with me and you won't stop me! He's my prize!" he knew that voice too even through the hazy pain in his head.

"Haldis?" he swallowed back the rise of bile. He wished this pain would fade so he could understand what was going on.

"You know him Erestor?" Elrond kept up defense but turning to glance at his fallen friend with Haldir guarding over him. There would be no further answer seeing Erestor insensible again.

"Haldis is it? You won't escape here with Glorfindel. Surrender!" Haldir snarled. They had to end this soon his friend was sagging heavier and he could see the stains of wounds reopened.

"He's mine! I will have what I want of him!" Haldis made for the door once more with Haldir capturing his attention. Haldir circled closer to Haldis whom gripped Glorfindel all the tighter forcing more wounds to reopen. He whimpered at the pain. Elrond took the distraction circling closer to flank him. He had to be careful. Glorfindel was in a terrible position easy to strike by accident.

He lunged finally his opportunity presented with a battle shout. Haldis whipped about in surprise through Glorfindel away from him barely able to parry the blow in time. Haldir lunged into the fray but again the blow was blocked. They kicked and slashed trying to get the upper hand but Haldis was agile and wriggled free of their attacks lurching for the door making a bolt for the horses. He would have to take his prize another day. He could hear hot pursuit behind him as he skidded around the corners. The horses were in sight now. The sound of pursuit was fading as he outdistanced them. He grinned victoriously as he neared the horses. He was free.

The twin shouts of rage startled him so that he tripped. He had never seen them coming as he ran. Not a sign until the moment they charged surrounding him. One with a staff the other bore twin knives. Despite their extreme young age the attack was swift and effective the bite of a blade stabbing deep into his back while the butt of a staff slammed against his temple and all went black.

0o0o0o0

Erestor sighed staring at his herbal tea he was being forced to drink. The danger was over. Haldis had failed to escape when Elladen and Elrohir defied their father and lay waiting to trap the attacker. It was they that had severely wounded and capture Haldis after he'd eluded Haldir and Elrond. He glanced to the bed once more seeing Glorfindel sleeping peacefully only slightly worse for wear. There were new bruises and the cut on his neck which wasn't dangerous though a few wounds had been reopened and required close watching. He sighed again.

"How's the head?" Elrond settled in the puffy chair across from him.

"It's fine" he continued to stare down at the cooling tea. It was a blatant lie. His head pounded so bad that he wanted to be sick and made everything spin around him. Staying in the chair, upright was agony.

"Drink your tea." Elrond ordered. He was not fooled. Erestor tried to obey but at the first sip his stomach lurched and he groaned slumping in the chair. He heard the healer chuckle. There was silence for a while. He sighed again.

"Talk to me Erestor. What ails you?" Erestor scowled.

"Nothing I'm fine"

"Something bothers you so tell me otherwise I'll to use more of my teas to loosen your lips" A look of panic. He knew Elrond would do it.

"The attack was my fault. Glorfindel would not be so hurt if it were not for me" he said.

"How do you come to that conclusion friend" his friend looked pale.

"Haldis knew of Glorfindel because of me. He was orphaned long ago and I was in a sort his sponsor while he searched for a true mentor. It took him a long while to find one and the subject of role models and I mentioned Glorfindel's honor and valor" Elrond smirked and shook his head.

"This is not your fault. You could not have know he would develop such a vile obsession with Glorfindel. What matters is all your efforts to protect him" Erestor sighed.

"My mind believes you but my heart does not despite wanting to it still feels the sting of guilt" he swirled the tea in his mug.

"Give it time, even if you never truly believe it the feeling will fade. Until then why not ease your feelings by watching over him for a while. I'm sure he would enjoy the company" Elrond spied a flash of hope cross his face before the headache took over and he leaned forward groaning.

"That's what I thought, drink the tea I will prepare your bed. You need rest" Erestor didn't have the energy to argue. Everything was spinning and sparkling.

0o0o0o0

He was drifting again. Floating and confused. He let it be for a long time before the layers of haze peeled away. His body ached terribly. There were strange fuzzy images drifting through his mind. Memories of someone attacking him and the sensation of fear before it all blurred again. The faces of friends floated across his mind now. He could feel something warm against his chest and his eyes drifted open. Everything was fuzzy still but he recognized his surroundings. Erestor's home. He could see Erestor at a game of chess with Elrond while Elladen appeared to be doing his study books. He frowned. Elrohir should be here. He winced and shifted as pain spiked through his back bumping against the warmth at his chest again. His gaze drifted downward and he smiled feebly. Elrohir was curled against his chest fast asleep. He wrapped an arm around him pulling him close and turned his gaze back to the others slipping into sleep again. He was wrong earlier. Just because his home was empty at night didn't mean he had no family.


End file.
